Going Home
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: This is the High School Reunion, or at least my version of it. We get to see what Miranda, Ethan, Kate, Lizzie and Gordo are doing.


TITLE: Going Home  
AUTHOR: Dylan Shelby  
KEYWORDS: G/L Romance  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them. - PLEASE REVIEW  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Now this was originally NC-17, and I still have that version if   
you would like to read it, just let me know your email address and I can send it to you.   
You can read this as a stand-alone if you wish. However, it is part of a series,   
which is listed at the end. By the way if you need a time line for the stories check the bottom.   
Oh and Tristan if you could look at the bottom, I have a special note for you. :)  
  
DEDICATION: To Caylen, who was a huge help and was wonderful with the encouragement.  
  
LOCATION UNKOWN  
TIME UNKNOWN  
  
She was in a little lifeboat, perhaps an old rowboat. There are mountains covered with   
trees and shrubbery all ahead of her, on either side of her, and perhaps behind her.   
There was a slight breeze and the smell of rain. She looked above and saw that the clouds   
were a dark charcoal, and the water below reflected the clouds. She seemed to be moving,   
but no one was rowing, the wind and current were the only things moving her forward.   
She thought she was dressed in something long and white, but she's not sure. She is calm, serene,   
but she sensed the danger that would be coming soon. As she moved forward the mountains were closer   
together on the left and right. She knows that she is about to move into the dangerous part.   
  
She moves past the narrow entry into an alcove, still a big place, but it is smaller that where she was   
before. She looked behind and saw a man. He is standing looking ahead with a gun across his chest.   
He will make sure she is alive, but he will not fight the dragon for her. She knows it is a dragon.   
She turns her head and looks ahead, now in her lap sits a brown dog. It too is somber and doesn't   
bark or make any sound. She looks down at the water to see nothing, but the reflection of the clouds.   
She keeps looking though for she knows the answer is in the water.   
  
She can feel that the dragon is coming towards the boat at rapid speed. She knows that it is next to the   
boat now. She can see something moving below it is rising to the surface for she sees its profile. It is coming   
for something, but she is not sure what. Just as it is about to surface, something happens and she is wide-awake   
in her own bed.   
  
She hates dreams like that. It wasn't a nightmare, but it wasn't what she would call a good dream. She also can't   
account for it like she normally could. She knows that dreams are often pictures we've taken within our mind and then   
are flashed as our brain makes a story out of them, but she can't account for this one. However she thinks she knows what   
might have brought it on. Her high school reunion is this weekend. In fact they are leaving tomorrow. She isn't sure why   
it is bothering her the way it is. For someone who is twenty-eight years old she was doing remarkably well. Still there was   
something bothering her and she can't figure out what it is.  
  
She got up and went to get a glass of water, but thought better of it. She then went to the bathroom, but there was nothing there   
she needed. So she was left to pacing. Not something she would normally do, but she can't figure out what is wrong with her.   
She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she had woken anyone up, so when Gordo tapped her shoulder she screamed and slugged   
him in the arm. "Don't do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" she said once she got her breathing back too normal. "I'm sorry,   
but I've been watching you pace for an hour now and I want to know what is wrong." He said.  
  
"I don't know. I…don't know." She said. He led her back to the bed and set her down. "Care to tell me any of the fears that have   
crossed your mind?" he asked. She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know. I'm not really scared, but I'm worried about something."   
She said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Kate Sanders would it?" he asked. "Maybe. I mean I know I wasn't a geek in school,   
but she made it hard to be normal." Lizzie answered. "So you're worried about people still thinking that you aren't popular?" Gordo asked.   
"No! It's not that, I know how stupid that popularity thing is, now, but I didn't realize it until I moved to Texas."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. He wrapped his arms around her as well. "I don't know why I'm   
scared, but I'm okay now. It's going to be okay." She said. "Yes it is. Don't forget Lizzie, you are beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous,   
a great mother, funny, wonderful, and you have a great life. You have a career you love and are very good at, you live in a beautiful house   
with a beautiful daughter..." "...and I have a wonderful husband. You're right, there is no reason this should bother me. I'm not going to let it.   
I'm going to look forward to seeing Miranda and other people." "Good. Now lets get some sleep before tomorrow." They settled in and quickly   
fell asleep.  
  
They slept in until 8:00, which was a nice extra two hours. Gordo went to get Evelyn and Lizzie went downstairs to start breakfast. Gordo was   
going to take everything nice and slow for his sake. Lizzie could get worked up fast, but if everything was nice and calm they would be okay.   
He was looking forward to this weekend. Afterall Lizzie's parents were going to take care of Evelyn this weekend leaving Lizzie and him to themselves.   
So he smiled when he saw his little girl lifting herself up to meet him, "DADA!" she shouted and then giggled. He laughed with her and picked her up,   
changing her diaper and then took her downstairs.  
  
Lizzie had them packed the night before, now all she had to do was take her shower and put up her toiletries and they would be ready, with plenty of   
time to make it to the airport. She turned on the radio and went to the sink to brush her teeth. She started her shower and allowed it to get very hot   
and steamy. Luckily her bathroom didn't allow much steam, so Gordo wouldn't know it was this hot. (He had a thing about getting on to her when she took   
the hot water.) She reluctantly shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her head and put her bathrobe on. Gordo walked in with Evie and they both   
started laughing and pointing at her head. She rolled her eyes and finished getting ready.  
  
Gordo had packed all the suitcases into his trunk and then waited for Lizzie to come out with Evie. Finally she made it out and gave Evie over as she   
locked the front and double-checked to make sure. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." She answered. He gave her a look, but she ignored it and   
got in the passenger seat. She really wasn't in the mood right now for her to hear the psychologist again. Gordo finished putting Evie in her car seat,   
shut the door and then got in the driver's seat. Lizzie had already started the car and the air conditioner. By the look on her face, he was not going to   
like the flight.  
  
As it was the flight wasn't that bad. Evie slept through most of it and Lizzie read a book, or at least claimed to when he didn't catch her starring out at   
nothing. However, when the plane landed she seemed much better. He took Evie's carseat and diaper bag leaving Lizzie to get her purse and carry-on.   
They made it off the plane and there were his parents and her parents standing waiting for them.  
  
Both sets of parents were clammering to see their only granddaughter. Gordo held Lizzie's hand as the grandparents started asking questions,   
but in a fashion that not one would be answered. They were going to go out to eat all seven of them and then Lizzie and Gordo would go to the   
Hotel leaving Evie with Gordo's parents for tonight and then Lizzie's parents tomorrow night.  
  
Red Lion  
Rm. 657; 9:30 PM  
  
Lizzie had unpacked her outfits into the closet and was now sitting on the king sized bed clicking through the television. Her nerves   
had left during dinner when she had a chance to talk with her mother. Her mother had always told her they could become friends when she was   
eighteen and then best friends when she was married. They became best friends before she turned eighteen and for that she was extremely lucky.   
Now however her nerves were returning. She heard Gordo opening the door to the suite and the chunking of ice in a bucket. He came in and sat   
the icebucket down, turning to her. "I got the Dr.Pepper you wanted. Do you still have butterflies in your stomach?" He turned back around   
putting ice into a cup and pouring the Dr. Pepper from the can and brought it to her, still waiting for an answer. "Thank-you, and yes I still   
have butterflies, but I don't know if that is what I would call it." She told him taking a drink.  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" he asked. It had been a long time since they had had a night like this and they weren't sure what they should be doing.   
"I don't know, I would say sleep, but even with the dream I had a good night's rest…" she stopped. There was something she wanted to do, had   
wanted to do for a while. "Actually there is something I want to do." She whispered. Gordo perked up she had not only changed her tone, but   
her body language and smile. He smiled back at her, "What is that?" he asked. "I want to go to the park, I haven't been there in eight years."   
Gordo dropped his shoulders, that was not what he was expecting. "Anything you want." He sighed. She laughed, "Maybe afterwards we can come back   
here and do something I know you want to do." She left him looking at her back and walked to the door, "You coming?" she called.   
"Be there in a minute." He said walking up next to her.  
  
The park held a special place in their heart. Especially sinc they had carved their names into the tree so many years ago.   
The tree was the fourth from the bench and second from the merry-go-round. As they walked over to it she could see the initials in the tree.   
L.M + D.G + M.S. = Friends 4 Ever It was very corny, but hey it was also fun. It was something Lizzie had come back to see that Christmas   
that she tried to forget. Still the park was very beautiful and now that she was married, very romantic. "It's just as beautiful as when I left.   
I'm glad Mom was on the committee for the park." Lizzie said as they walked over to the merry-go-round.  
  
Lizzie sat down on the merry-go-round linking her arms through the bars. Gordo looked at her for a second then smiled and started to spin her around.   
She started to scream, but then leaned her head back and felt the breeze as she sailed around seeing her husband every few seconds and waving. A couple   
of seconds passed and she noticed somebody coming towards them, she sat up straight and looked as Gordo slowed the merry-go-round. As the body approached   
Lizzie's smile grew, "Mind if I join in the fun?" Miranda asked. "Jump on board!" Lizzie exclaimed and then gave her a hug. "Wow I haven't been on one of   
these in a very long time." Miranda said as she linked her arms the way Lizzie had done. Gordo started to spin them around and then jumped on the merry-go-round   
himself.  
  
They played in the park for the next hour and felt like they did when they were here ten years ago. It boosted all of their spirits and made everything seem that   
more special. Miranda looked at her watch, "Oh shoot. I have to go pick up Ethan from the airport. I'll see you two tomorrow." She said and with a wave of her hand   
she was going towards her car. Gordo and Lizzie walked hand in hand back to the rental and drove to the hotel. They rode to the elevator giggling and flirting like   
teenagers and when they made it to their room Lizzie dragged Gordo in.  
  
Much later, when Gordo was on the edge of sleep Lizzie spoke, "Gordo I have something to tell you." He turned and looked at her he had seen this look before, but he   
wasn't sure if it had the same meaning. "We're going to have another baby." She whispered. He leaned into her, "really?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled and she smiled   
back at him, "So I just made love to a pregnant woman, huh?" she nodded again. She wasn't sure when she should tell him, but after talking to her mother and getting the   
pregnancy test she wasn't sure she could keep it for much longer. "Alright, but it better be a boy. Two women are more than enough." He said. She started to laugh.   
"If it's another girl, you'll love her just like you do me and Evie." She said and then scooted closer into his embrace and gave him a kiss or two.   
  
Saturday morning and afternoon were spent shopping, eating and playing with Evie. They were going to meet Miranda and Ethan at the reunion at 6:45.   
They told the grandparents the good news and tried to break it to Evie in a way she could understand. Hopefully she got the message and if not they still had   
seven months to explain it to her. They gave her a kiss good-bye at six and then left to the hotel to get ready.  
  
Gordo was dressed in Lizzie's favorite Armani suite, the navy blue one, with a tasteful tie that she had picked out for him. Lizzie herself was dressed in a lavender dress.   
Her hair was piled up on her head and except for the dress she didn't look much different than the night that Gordo had proposed to her. They made it to the   
Sheraton by 6:40 and they saw Ethan first. He looked different, but he still had that charm that made girls smile whenever they saw him.   
He was tall, over six-foot, an inch or two taller than Gordo. His hair had gone from dark blonde to light brown; his skin was still a light tan,   
as if he still lived here and not in Boston.  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie, hello." He said as they walked toward him. He shook Gordo's hand and kissed Lizzie's cheek. "Hello Ethan, how are you doing?" Gordo asked.   
"I'm doing okay, Miranda should be here in a few minutes. So are you guys still coming up to New York for the wedding?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world."   
Lizzie said giving him a smile. "Miss what?" a voice called behind Ethan. "You're wedding." Lizzie said hugging Miranda. She was in a very elegant black   
dress and her hair was up as well. "You look great." Lizzie said. "Thank you so do you and you better be there, I was at yours." She said laughing.   
"Well are you ladies ready to go?" Gordo asked. "Yes, I think we are." Miranda said and took Ethan's arm, Lizzie took Gordo's and the couple walked to the   
east wing over the Spring BallRoom.  
  
Tina Allen, or Tina Murphy as she is now called, was sitting at the table to pass out nametags. She looked up at them and smiled. "Hello." She said.   
"Hi Tina!" Lizzie said. "Lizzie, how are you?" Tina asked. "I'm doing okay, how are you?" she asked. "Oh just fine, thanks for asking. Here are your   
name tags, your table number is on them, and you and I will have to talk later." "Yes we will, thanks Tina." Lizzie said as they went to where the tables were.   
The place looked very nice, round table, school color streamers and huge sign that said 'Welcome Back Class of 2006". "So Lizzie where do you know Tina Allen from?"   
Ethan asked. "Oh, she was in my gym class and we served on Student Council together one year." She said.   
  
They found their table and put their belongings in the chairs and then went to see whom they could find. Lizzie and Miranda went off together and Ethan and Gordo went   
separate ways. "Hey I have some news to tell you." Lizzie said as they walked toward a group of people they knew. "Well tell me now." She said. "I'll tell you later,   
just don't let me forget." She said. "Hi guys." Miranda said as she approached the group. "Miranda! Lizzie!" they said. There was Kristan Meyers, Lora Paige, Misi Farrell,   
Cindy, and Katherine Macht. All of who were in classes throughout high school. "So what are you two up to?" Katherine asked. "Well I'm married to Gordo, we live in Austin,   
we have one daughter, Evie." Lizzie said. "Really Gordo?" Lora asked. Lizzie nodded her head, "Going on, six years now." She answered. "Wow, what are you up to Miranda?" Kristan asked.   
"Well I'm an independent photographer, mostly for magazines, but I have done a few ads." She said. "So are you married or have a significant other?" Misi asked.   
"Yes, I am engaged to Ethan Craft." She answered.  
  
They looked at her stunned for a moment. "Ethan Craft?" Cindy finally asked. "Yep, we met on a plane to Boston where he is teaching the fourth grade." She answered.   
"Wow, well good for you." Katherine said. "Thanks." She said. "So what are you guys up to?" Lizzie asked. They carried on a conversation for the next forty-five minutes,   
until Kate arrived. "Hi guys." They heard and turned around to see Kate Sanders, with husband actor Lee Creighton, just named Best Looking Man. "Hello Kate." Was heard all around.   
"Hi, Lizzie, Katherine, Cindy, Miranda, Lora, Misi, and Kristan." She said, "Guys, I would like to introduce my husband, Lee Creighton." She said, "Honey these are the girls."   
He smiled and shook each of their hands with a nice to meet you that followed.  
  
Kate left soon after that with a promise that they needed to talk. "Well she seems to have changed a little." Lizzie said. "I think like the rest of us she has grown up." Miranda said.   
The rest of the women nodded in agreement. Gordo joined them just a few seconds later with Ethan in tow. "So how are you guys doing?" he asked. "Fine." Lizzie said.   
"Ethan, congratulations on the engagement." Katherine said. "Thank you Kat. Congratulations to you too, I just talked to your husband." He said. She smiled, "Thank-you."   
"Well if you will excuse us, they are about to serve the food and I am starved." Ethan said and pulled Miranda away while she waved good-bye to the group.   
"We should be going too." Gordo said and Lizzie went with him.  
  
They sat down at the table and couldn't believe who sat down at their table. There were four couples and all of them had a history, some funnier than others.   
Gordo was just thinking that God had a sense of humor because at their table sat him, Lizzie, Miranda, Ethan, Tudgeman, his wife, Kate and her husband.   
All of them had been paired at one point in one class. Thank goodness all of them saw the humor in the situation. "So, Tudgeman, what are you doing these days?" Kate asked.   
"I am an engineer for NASA. This is my wife, Daisy, by the way." "Hi Daisy, I'm Lizzie Gordon, and this is my husband Gordo." "Nice to meet you." She said.   
They made introductions all the way around and what had happened since high school. Kate had two children, Cody and Diana and was now living in the San Fernando Valley.   
Tudgeman and Daisy had twins, Shelby and Scott.  
  
The evening passed with laughter, memories, and sense of belonging. They really had grown up. It was fun to see past pictures of themselves and videos that had been long forgotten.   
They laughed over football games, people in the halls, the plays, and anything else that had been captured. It was a very memorable evening.  
  
As they were leaving Miranda caught up to Lizzie, "So what's this news you have to tell me?" Lizzie looked at her for a second;   
"Well it's a good thing you're having your wedding in a month because if it was later I might not be able to fit into my dress." She said smiling. Miranda stopped and Lizzie stopped with her.   
"Are you telling me that you're..." "Pregnant? Yes I am." "Oh I'm so happy for you." She said giving her friend a hug. "So Gordo's hoping for a boy?" she asked. "Of course." Lizzie laughed.   
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, I stopped it short. I meant to. Now if your confused and don't understand this universe that I am writing in than you might want to read my story DOMESTICATION selfish plug for Story.   
Oh and if your wondering about the dream at the top, I had that dream a few days ago, if you can explain, please do anyway, thank you so much for reading.  
  
Time Line:  
  
2003 - They are in the ninth grade and FRIENDS 4 EVER? Takes place  
  
2006 - Graduated High School  
  
2010 - They are 22 and my stories A Meeting of Chance and An Understanding take place.  
  
2013 - They are 25 and my story DOH! Takes place.  
  
2015 - They are 27 and my story DOMESTICATION takes place.  
  
2016 - They are 28 and GOING HOME (or the story you just read)  
  
*Special note to Caylen: Thank you sooooooo much. g  
  
*Special note to Tristan: Perhaps the reason you liked Friends 4 Ever is because it was short and it wasn't a Lizzie/Gordo romance. :)  



End file.
